kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Zel-Melon Summer 2015 Event
Higanbana has bloomed. The path to the underworld has been opened. The shore of River Styx is becoming salty. Let the Summer Operation begins! Summary of the Event "'Counterattack! The Second Operation SN " Starting Resource: ---- 'E-1: The Retribution of Kikuzuki' Prepare for Second Operation SN! (発動準備、第二次SN作戦！) Starring: - Charon Impression: Ah...the first map of the event. Always simple, always easy. They lure you in like a bug into the mouth of a Venus fly trap. They boost your confidence and convince you to charge more into the abyss...which you do...like the Romans in the Battle of Cannae...before they enveloped you later...blocking your escape and crush your sanity right in front of your eyes. Of course, the higher the confidence is the more satisfying it is to crush it. The scouting unit has been spotted. The fleet was sent and thus; the event started. Fleet Note: Kikuzuki branching OP. The Match's MVP - Kikuzuki, hands down. Her existence in the fleet alone allows us to proceed to the easiest route (1 battle before boss) and clear the map with little trouble except the hiccup in the end that cost 3 buckets. ---- 'E-2: Who bullied Nagano? BB Hime to the Rescue' Combined Fleet, To The Solomon Islands! (連合艦隊、ソロモン海へ！) Starring: - David - Goliath Impression: The continuation, you're lured deeper into the enemy's playing field. They threw out their first card; the combined fleet, the bane of many new admirals who do not have the strength in number. As we ventured into the ocean and crushed the boss we were trapped; they have now lock us here. But the enemy isn't stopping, another force is spotted close to the base and must be eliminated. For now, another fleet must partake in the event. Fleet Note: The BB Hime in last dance isn't fun. The Match's MVP Everyone's performance is magnificent. There's no MVP for this map. Ship Reward - 4th run of the map ---- 'E-3: The Wall of the Abyss' Clash! The Second South Pacific Battle! (激突！第二次南太平洋海戦) Starring: - Gandalf - Leonidus - Zhang Fei Impression: A new fleet was sent to the next corner of the map. We arrived at the Wall of Jericho...or so we thought...as lingering around the map for days did not bring the wall down. Its massive height (of HP) could rival that of the Walls of Babylon; Its massive length (of Salt) could rival that of the Great Wall of China; Its complexity (of why-don't-she-sink?) could rival that of the Wall of Constantinople with Archimedes on top. The true horror of the map isn't the supposedly impregnable wall; it's the realization that...some of us might need to come back here to release Mizuho. Fleet Note: Originally hard. I dropped my balls and attach some little female dog buttock cat into it. Because fuck this map. Fuck the China wall of CV, fuck the BS AV Armor, fuck the DD rekting my CV in one shot, fuck the Air battle, fuck the Wokoyaki, fuck the choice node, fuck this map. Even last run is BS. The worst run I had with both my CV and Akizuki chuuha'd even before boss node and the others are slightly damaged and close to chuuha. They managed to perform so well at boss I don't even know how (4.75 of boss sunk before night battle) I'm out of this map! PEA...oh wait...I'm gonna farm Isokaze here... Kinda-real Reason: I want to farm Isokaze. Ain't doing that on E-3 Hard...no fucking way. Time spent in E-3 Hard: 17 runs Time spent in E-3 Medium: 7 Clean runs + 7 Last Dance I was planning on switching Verniy out and sacrifice one of my main force...turns out I don't need to as she got her act back and clear the map at last. In the end....never get the chance to farm Isokaze because I was farming Kazagumo and she's not popping out. Moment of Happiness The Match's MVP - The Cut-in Ship Reward - 2nd run of the map ---- 'E-4: The Eye of the Port ' Into the Strait! Destroy The Enemy Air Field! ( 海峡突入！敵飛行場を撃滅せよ！) Hope is the last piece of sanity hanging inside us '' Starring: - Sauron '''Impression: '''Her eyes aren't the only thing that gives you nightmare. Oh god, this map....especially the last run....it's like a you're 5 mins before reaching your workplace and diarrhea strikes...to make it worse there's a stupid traffic because a dude is giving blowjob to a dog. I gave it a few runs before deciding to just screw it and go easy (I already pussy out for E-3 so it doesn't feel that bad). On the other hand, once I switch to easy it became....easy....except last run. '''The Match's MVP' No MVP Ship Reward - 2nd run of the map ---- 'E-5: The Oasis' Hard Fight! Western Deployment Fleet!(奮戦!西部方面派遣艦隊) Abandon all hop.....now wait a minute! Impression: '''Stop the nightmare train for we have a breakroom! Starring: - Oasis girl '''Route: BEDFIKZ Difficulty: Medium Note: Holy cow! I heard that it was easy but I didn't expect it to be this easy. If I didn't take Easy E-4 I would do E-5 hard already. The Match's MVP None...it was easy ---- 'E-6: Back into the red sky' Counterattack Operation! Advance to FS!(反攻作戦!FS方面進出) Abandon all hope, ye who enters here '' ''Ah....my beloved CV Hime....here we meet again.~ Starring: - Celine Dion Route: CEGFJKZ Difficulty: Medium Runs: 18 + 3 Buckets: 102 Album: http://imgur.com/a/rm8mK Note: The classic horror of the event....CV Hime. However, it wasn't that bad since she's not really the pre-boss. I did Medium too so it didn't take that much of my sanity. The Match's VP (Valuable Players) Ship Reward ---- 'E-7: Your planes will blot out what sun? I am the sun.' FS Operation (FS作戦) Abandon all hope, ye who enters here '' '''Impression: '''Holy fucking grab my balls and grate it with a grater soaked with lemon for who the hell came up with this map? The fuck is it with the armor debuff mechanic? And the fucking reset? The fuck are some people that said it's not that bad talking about? Were you one of the people who were able to clear it able you knew about the mechanics because that's how you complain like a little girl then act like a cocky man when the mechanics was revealed and you got the easy way out? My god....this map is like satan's anus reincarnated into a man that smells like sour skunk and am ready to penetrate you the moment to come close to him but somehow....has the delicious cookie that you wanted. Fuck this map. Starring: - Satan - Satan's buddy, Steve Note: Fuck this map ---- MVP of Summer 2015: The Ray of Hope in the Depth of the Solomon Abyss Kanmusu who shines above all else in terms of performance. This could be just for one map or multiple maps. It's Myoukou, hands down, Myoukou. Definitely not just for me, but for many other admirals out there too. Why? This image should suffice. Still not convinced? Here, the glory of Myoukou by another Admiral: '''PEACE OUT MYOUKOU' --------- 'Final Impression' Tanaka what the fuck were you thinking? Were you trap in a gangrape fest that thoroughly destroy your hole but resets and regenerate your hole every day for a month because that's what this event feels like. GG Tanaka, see you in Fall Event where it'll be easy as fuck because you need to caress us with your carrot before giving us the stick again later. Category:Blog posts